Fun At Toys R' Us
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: Ted and Cody cause trouble at Toys R' Us while shopping with their girlfriends. CODYOC. TEDOC. ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODY OR TED, AND DANAE BELONGS TO ANNA...I ONLY OWN GIANNA

Danae and her best friend Gianna decided to go christmas shopping at Toys R Us' for their nieces and nephews. They both loved Christmas, but the one thing they hated was when their boyfriend Ted and Cody tagged along. Sure, they loved those 2, but when they got together it was double the trouble.

"God it's freezing out here" Danae said rubbing her gloved hands together.

"Well it is December duh" Cody replied looking over at Danae, which got him a slap to the back of the head by Gianna.

"Owww that hurt" Cody whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ted laughed as his friend, but he stopped when Danae slapped him in the same spot Cody got hit.

"Now are you 2 going to behave in here?" Danae asked as they entered the huge toy store.

Ted looked over at Cody, and Cody looked back at Ted with smiles on their faces.

"Yes" They said in unison.

"That doesn't sound good" Gianna whispered to Danae. Danae nodded her head.

Gianna grabbed a cart and began looking around with Danae at her side. The 2 boys walked away with the smiles still on their faces, and went to look on their own. Danae and Gianna were talking and picking out stuff, when Gianna looked behind them and didn't see either of the boys.

"Where are Cody and Ted?" Gianna asked looking around.

"I don't know. I knew it was kinda quiet" Danae replied.

"Something is seriously wrong here" Gianna replied as they kept walking.

The girls kept shopping, when they saw 2 boys on bikes whiz past them, and almost ran them over.

"Oh my god. Did you see that?" Gianna asked.

"Yeah I did. That wasn't....?" Danae replied.

"Those morons are riding around on bikes through the store. What are they 5?" Gianna said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know bringing them here was a bad idea" Danae said as they began walking again.

*Meanwhile with Ted and Cody*

"Dude that was fun" Ted said turning to Cody and laughing.

"Did you see the look on the girls' faces when we almost ran them over" Cody said laughing with Ted.

"Yeah, that was classic" Ted said high fiving Cody.

"What else can we do?" Cody asked looking around, until he stopped at the Barbie/dress-up section.

"I have an idea"

"What is it?" Ted replied.

"Follow me" Cody said getting off of the bike he was on. Ted followed Cody in to the "girly" section.

"Dude, it's like a nightmare" Ted said looking up and down the aisle.

"This is gonna be fun" Cody said with a devilish smile on his face.

Both of the boys picked up dress up stuff and put them on. After they were "dressed", they made their way to go find the girls. They found them in the baby aisle. They crept up behind them and started to sing Barbie girl, as they danced. Gianna and Danae turned around and looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you 2 idiots doing?" Gianna said in between laughs.

"Seriously take that stuff off. You guys look like drag queens on drugs" Danae added as she laughed.

Cody and Ted kept on singing and dancing up and down the aisles. The girls left them do their thing as they went to check out and pay for their stuff. Ted stopped and looked over at Cody.

"You know, they are right. We do look like idiots"

"Well it was fun while it lasted" Cody said as him and Ted took off their dress-up stuff.

They met the girls outside, while they stood by the car talking and laughing. Both girls turned around and saw Ted and Cody walking towards them. They looked at each other before they broke out and started to sing Barbie girl.

"No one will find out about this day" Cody said looking at Gianna and Danae.

"Fine" Gianna replied looking at him with a serious face that went away when she started to laugh again.

"I mean it Gia" Cody said hugging his girlfriend.

"Ok, fine. It will stay between us 4" Gianna replied kissing his cheek.

Danae hugged Ted as the 4 got in the car and started to drive home.

"So boys, what do you want for Christmas? A purse or a new pair of shoes?" Gianna said as her and Danae started to laugh again. Ted and Cody rolled their eyes. The girls would never let them forget about it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S JUST A LITTLE RAMDOM ONESHOT THAT I WROTE FOR MY BESTIE ANNA BANANA!...SHE'S GONNA HATE ME FOR CALLING HER THAT......SO ENJOY!


End file.
